


The Difference a Day Makes

by EightiesChick



Series: A Change of Destination [8]
Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EightiesChick/pseuds/EightiesChick
Summary: Things come to a head in Paris as Kayleigh and John make a decision about their future.





	The Difference a Day Makes

Kayleigh lay on the bed, eyes still closed, a million and one thoughts going around her head.  
“I just don’t want things to carry on as they are anymore” is what he had said. She didn’t know whether to shout, cry or stay exactly where she was, pretend to be asleep and act like nothing had happened. She couldn’t believe he was about to end it. 

As much as she wanted to opt for the first two choices, at the same time, she decided on option three. She was in France, in Paris. It was not like she could scream at him and run off to Our Mandys, so she was going to have to act like nothing had happened. As much as her heart was breaking. That and she realised she was too numb to move.

Eventually, Kayleigh did fall asleep and John was none the wiser that he his conversation had been overheard.

The next morning, Kayleigh woke before John. She didn’t want to wake him so she quietly got dressed and crept downstairs and went for a walk. She didn’t know where she was going, she just knew her head was pounding again and she needed fresh air.

Unintentionally, she walked only a few minutes before she stumbled across the River Seine. Walking a little further along the river bank, she came to a bench. She sat down, looked out at the water and cried.

 

As John woke, he felt a mix of emotions run through him. He was excited to be in Paris, but anxious about the day and what it was going to bring following his conversation with his Mam.

He opened his eyes and after a moment realised that the bed was empty.

“Kayleigh?” He called, assuming she was probably in the shower.

He got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom door, once more calling out. 

“Kayleigh, love, you in there?”

He pushed the door and looked inside and realised it was empty. He was worried now. Questions ran through his mind, “Where was she?” “How long had she been gone?” and “Why didn’t she wake him?”

He went to his phone and tried to ring her. It didn’t connect and went straight to voicemail. He realised it had either ran out of battery or it hadn’t been set up for roaming. Panicking, he threw on some clothes and went downstairs.

The old lady from the day before was now at the desk. She noticed the look of concern on his face.

“Good morning Monsieur Redmond. Your companion is in the dining room.”

He smiled and let out the breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding. He headed into the dining area and found Kayleigh sat at a seat by the window with a full, now cold, cup of tea in front of her. 

He walked over without saying a word. He just bent down and hugged her, glad she was ok.She hugged him back and fought the tears that threatened again.

After a moment he sat down opposite her and smiled.

“You scared me, where were you? I didn’t even hear you leave.”

“I couldn’t sleep, I didn’t wake you, I thought you needed the rest after all the driving you did yesterday.”

“How long have you been down here? 

“Not that long. Went for a walk about before that. Been up for hours.”

“You should have woken me.” 

Before Kayleigh had a chance to respond, the lady from reception brought over a basket of croissants and pastries while her colleague bought over a tray of tea, coffee and juices.

“Wow, I could murder this,” John started. Kayleigh politely smiled.

They sat in relative silence whilst they ate their breakfast, they made conversation and Kayleigh tried the best she could to act like nothing was wrong. 

As much as she tried to ‘act normal’ though, it was obvious to John that something wasn’t right. After their afternoon in Boulogne Sur Mer he had thought she was back to herself, but something was amiss. He had thought it was the course she had been on, that it might have been overwhelming for her and she just needed to get away from that environment. That was why he bought her here, but she was distracted again. He hoped the day he had planned would change that.

John put his knife down on his plate as he finished the last of his croissant with jam.

“That has to be the best croissant I have ever tasted. None of that rubbish we sell on bakery.” 

“It does leave a lot to be desired. Not sure I would want to buy anything Gemma Oakley bakes at our place anyway. She never washes her hands when she leaves the ladies toilet.”

“That’s disgusting. I’ll be having words with her when I get back. That’s gross.”

“That bread was amazing. We have to take some of that back. And lots of cheese.”

“And wine?”

“Yeah, and wine.” Kayleigh replied, unenthusiastically.

“I thought you would like to take some wine back.” 

“I do. I mean, I do, but I was just thinking it would be nice to take something back we can both enjoy. You don’t drink.”

John smiled.

“Good point, but you could still take some back. You could drink it round your Mandy’s.”

The day was going to feel longer than Kayleigh anticipated. “You could drink it round your Mandy’s.” She started to wonder that she might be right and he was already planning to send her packing. 

John went back to the room to get his phone and wallet and met Kayleigh by the entrance. They headed down to the river and walked along arm in arm. John full of anxiety and Kayleigh full of dread, yet both trying to pretend like nothing was wrong and that they were enjoying themselves and their surroundings.

They found there way to the Louvre, Kayleigh liked it, but it wasn’t really her cup of tea, however she was impressed to see the ‘actual’ Mona Lisa. After spending a couple of hours there, they found a small cafe on a square to have their lunch. Again, Kayleigh did not order a lot and ate even less.

“Are you okay?” John asked concerned, as he finished his meal. 

“I’m fine. Just not hungry.” 

“You sure that’s all it is?”

“Yes, John, really, I’m fine.”

“If you’re sure.” He replied, not convinced.

“I am, thank you.”

 

John took Kayleigh shopping during the afternoon. They bought Christmas presents for Sophie, Chloe, Alfie and Ben, John’s Mam and Nana Rose. Nothing for themselves. They were about to head to another shop when John looked at his watch and stopped. It was just after 4pm.

“Can we leave this one, come with me.” 

Without explanation, he took Kayleigh’s hand and headed to the roadside. 

“John, what’s going on?”

Letting go of her hand he waved down a passing taxi and they both got in.

“Eiffel Tower please.”

 

Kayleigh decided not to question anything in the taxi and just went with it. But she was confused. She heard what he had said to his Mam yet, his actions were screaming the opposite.

John paid the driver as they arrived at the Eiffel Tower. They got out the taxi and John instantly took the bags of shopping from Kayleigh to carry. She just stared up at the Tower in awe.

“I’m sorry John, but the one in Blackpool is a very close second.”

John laughed and took Kayleigh’s hand with his free one.

“Come on.” 

“What where?”

“We can’t come all this way and not go to the top.” he said.

 

John wasn’t sure if it was because it was November or it was beginning to get dark, but there was hardly anyone around and there was no queue to go to the top.

As they reached the top, the whole of France had an orange glow to it as the sun was going down. Kayleigh stared out at the view and it was breathtaking. Against her will, she started to silently cry again.

“Kayleigh,” John started as he took her hand and willed her to face him. 

“John, wait, listen, I need to talk to you, but before that, you need to know that I heard your conversation with your Mam yesterday.” 

John was mortified.

“I thought you were asleep.” 

“I could tell. I just want to say that, I don’t know what I’ve done, but whatever it is I’m sorry. I just don’t understand why you would be doing all this if you were going to end it. It’s cruel. I have tried to bite my tongue and enjoy the day, but it’s breaking my heart.”

“Oh shit, is that that what you thought? You daft mare.”

“What was I supposed to think? “I just don’t want things to carry on as they are anymore” is what you said. And it’s be going around my head ever since.”

“You’re right, I did say that.” John, confessed as Kayleigh looked away, not making eye contact. “But you couldn’t be more wrong. End it? You’re the most amazing thing to have ever happened to me. I don’t want things to stay the same.”

John got down on his knees and took her hands in his.

“Kayleigh Kitson, I love you. I really don’t think I could love you more if I tried. More than anything I want you to be my wife. Marry me.”

Kayleigh smiled, her heart relieved she was wrong, but also confused.

“John, I already said yes, you was dressed as Santa, I was in my pyjamas…”

“I know” John said as he stood up, “buy, my mam spoke to Father Frank at our church yesterday, you can say no if you want, but he said that he could marry us on Christmas Eve. We would wake up on Christmas Day morning as Mr and Mrs Redmond. What do you think? Will you be my Christmas present?”

“Yes,” Kayleigh cried as she leant in and kissed him, tears flowing freely. “Yes, yes, yes,” she was saying all the time her mouth was against John’s.

After a moment, they both leant back, still holding on to the other.

“Wow, a Christmas wedding…but, I want to, but I don’t want you to feel you have to?”

“What? Are you for real?” 

“I just don’t want people to think it was a shotgun wedding.” 

“What?” John asked, as Kayleigh left it hanging waiting for the penny to drop. 

After a moment it did and John looked at Kayleigh in complete, euphoric disbelief.  
“You're certain?” He asked, his shock threatening to take over.  
“I'm positive!” Kayleigh replied, her smile stretching from ear to ear.

“I did a test this morning. I’m sorry. You’re not mad are you? I didn’t think it would happen this quickly, i would never have taken that promotion if I thought it would, I feel like I’ve messed…”

John stopped Kayleigh with a kiss. 

“I am the happiest man in the world right now. Don’t worry about anything. There’s nothing we can’t figure out. Together”

“I love you.” Kayleigh smiled.

“I love you too.” John replied.

A wave of realisation crept over Kayleigh. 

“John?” 

“Yeah?”

“We’re having a baby,” she squealed excitedly.


End file.
